My First Kiss
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Re-Written. After hearing Jake's phone tune. The gang talks about their first kisses. Warning contains boyxboy kissing. If you don't like then don't read.


**My First Kiss**

_**This is a Jalix fic, which there seems to be a lack of, I decided to rewrite this story after re-reading it. It was the first story I ever wrote for fanfiction, when I first started writing, I'll admit I was a total amateur, but now I'm confident in my writing abilities, so here is my re-written version of My First Kiss, this was inspired by a dream and obviously the song by 30h!3 & Ke$ha. I would also like to thank Liliian, tofu-rox, kyou fangirl, genderless-but straight, hpgirl4ever, yaoi fan sevinteen and jellybean96 for being my first ever reviewers.**_

* * *

The Troop where having a relatively quiet day, all three where busy catching up on some computer work, in Jake's case downloading music, drawing pictures and goofing off. Another thing off for the troop was that Mr. Stockley is nowhere to be seen. Thing's where quite enough until-

"My first kiss went a little like this-" Jake's phone sang out.

"Hello? Oh Phoebe. Mom's making what? Don't worry I'll have a pizza for us later, ok talk later, bye"

"Jake is that seriously our ring tone?" Haley asks stifling a laugh.

"Ya, it's an awesome song!" He replies wearing that goofy grin. Felix can't hold in his laughter anymore and soon Haley is laughing with him.

"Haha guys very funny" Jake says sarcastically and when his teammates finally calm down, Jake gets an idea.

"Hey guys seeing we're talking about first kisses, who was yours?" Jake asks out.

"Jake we never where talking about first kisses" Haley calls out without looking up from her computer screen.

"Still Hales who was yours? You know what I'll go first, my first was a girl called Ruby, it was behind the school shed back in my old town" Jake says.

"Fine, mine was with a guy called Joe, we where 12 and it was when I went on holiday in San Francisco, was outside a club called P3(1)." Haley says and suddenly the boys break out laughing.

"What's so funny guys?" Haley asks annoyed.

"You kissed a Joe?" Felix says through laughter.

"Fine, nerd! Who was yours? If you had one" Haley says sarcastically hoping she hit a nerve with Felix.

"Well actually I did" Felix replies with a smirk.

"Ooh you had a kiss? And your mom doesn't count" Haley says crossing her arms while Jake starts laughing even harder.

"Actually Haley" Felix stops and turns to Jake. Jake stops laughing and his face instantly drops.

"My first kiss was with Jake" Felix says with a smirk.

Haley looks visibly shocked and inside very jealous. "Wh- What wh- when was t-this?" Haley stutters out.

Felix was about to say something but Jake interrupted him "It happened when Gus released the monsters. Me and Felix where in a tight spot and it didn't look like we were gonna make it out alive. So we kissed so Felix could have his first kiss and I could see what its like to kiss a guy. But that was it! It was a one off!" Jake says glaring at Felix for revealing that secret.

"Jake you didn't say that this morning by the lockers" Felix jokes.

"So that's what ye were doing beside the lockers this morning" Haley says.

"Or out the hub after Haley left yesterday" Felix says grinning.

Jake had enough and finding a book on his desk and flung it at Felix hitting him in the lips.

"Oww Jake!" Felix says grabbing the front of his face.

"Hey Jake looks like you kiss them better" Haley jokes. Felix begins laughing again which causes him pain but Jake, in reality found that very cute.

"Fine Haley" Jake says standing up.

Jake walks over to Felix, lifts up his chin and places a gentle kiss to Felix's lips. Felix's eyes widen and Haley gasps loudly. Feeling the need of oxygen, Jake pull's away.

"Your lips better now Felix?" Jake asks Felix still holding his chin. Felix can only nod as all those other kisses he said were jokes. The silence lingered until Haley said "That was so hot.." barely above a whisper.

"Do it again!" She says more enthusiastic.

"Fine" Jake says capturing Felix's lips again.

* * *

**_(1) - When I originally wrote this story i was watching Charmed so thats how it got a mention in this story._**

**_Anyway R&R. _**

**_Zoey xx_**


End file.
